Tears and Rain
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: Ellis is severly injured...and Nick finds him in a bloody heap...
1. Tears and Rain

He knew he was dying. He couldn't tell the others, that was all. Ellis gripped his chest, staring into the sky, the swirling black clouds and soaking rain, waiting for his time to end. His breath was ragged, and he was hidden from view in the corn field from his comrades, and the approaching Infected.

A smile slowly crept onto his face as he felt the warm rush of blood wrap around his half-submerged body. The cold numbed his limbs, so no pain was felt. It was until a few seconds did he hear the call of Nick's voice. Ellis's heart gave a lurch. Nick.

"Ellis, where are you?" Nick called. He seemed a couple meters away, hidden from view in the corn field. The squish of Nick's shoes in the mud and water was loud in Ellis's ears, since his ears were under the murky water.

He couldn't call out to his friend, so he only stayed there, staring into the clouded stormy sky. Nick's voice was getting closer, and tears ebbed into Ellis's vision as he waited for Nick to find his battered body, half dead in the mud and bodies of the Infected.

"_ELLIS_!" Nick screamed, finally finding Ellis's dying body. His view of the cloudy sky was blocked by a pair of green orbs. Nick's eyes…

Ellis smiled, seeing Nick. "Guess I'm not gunna be tellin' Keith 'bout this…" Ellis said, his voice still bright, even in his state. Nick smiled, tears ebbing in his eyes. Nick hated him, Ellis knew. They would tease each other about everything, but now it seemed Nick only wanted to help him…save him…anything.

"We're going to get you out of here, bud." Nick said, grabbing his first aid kit. Ellis smiled softly at Nick. Why did he want to save him so badly? They were just friends, he was sure Nick would find someone much funnier and someone who didn't get on his nerves as much…

"I'm f-fine Nick…jus' go back n' help Rochelle an' Coach." He breathed, closing his eyes. Nick bit his lower lip, "Shut the fuck up." Ellis opened one eye to see Nick frantically applying ointment to Ellis's ripped chest. "That Witch is going to get a bullet-full..." Nick mumbled to himself.

"Wh-why do yah care so much, Nick?" Ellis coughed, blood spurting from his mouth in little droplets. Nick was filled with blind rage and turned to him, his cheeks red, "BECAUSE IF I LOSE YOU I'D HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR GODDAMNIT!"

Silence.

"N-Nick…?" Ellis mumbled, his cracked lips bleeding. Nick ignored his weak question and continued to work on him. "If I lose you….I'll kill myself." The sentence made Ellis's heart lurch in his chest.

His eyes were wide, and tears churned with the rain that splattered on his face. He'd…kill himself? He got quiet as Nick continued to work on him, cursing under his breath. Tears were in Nick's eyes, which shocked Ellis. He had never seen Nick cry before…

"You have no idea how bad I had to mask my love for you with sick, cruel mocking jokes and name calling…I felt like an asshole. But now I don't have to hide it anymore." Nick growled, wrapping Ellis's muscular torso up.

Ellis smiled softly, the light coming back into his eyes. "N-Nick…there were some nights when you were on guard duty tha' I would lie awake too, watchin' you pace back and forth…I didn't know but I loved watchin' you…" His cheeks flushed red, making them stand out against his pale cheeks.

"Let's get you out of here…" Nick mumbled, picking him up bridal style. Ellis was too limp to curl up and make the carrying easier, only lean his head limply back and stare at the world upside down. The screams of the Infected had faded and only the distant calls of Coach and Rochelle could be heard in the rain.

Suddenly, the wind howled around them. Coach screamed out into the rain, "ANOTHER STORM, LET'S GET OUT'A HERE." Nick bent his head down from the hard rain and wind, toward an abandoned Trailer. "Stay with me, Ellis…come on, we're almost there." He said it to himself more than the injured bundle in his arms.


	2. Nick?

The rain battered down hard, and the howling of the wind whistles through the window cracks of the abandoned trailer. Ellis was laying the table in the trailer as Nick rested by the door. Ellis had gone unconscious after five minutes of being in the shelter. Nick's heart fluttered at Ellis's sleeping body.

_Let's hope he's sleeping..._ He thought. He smacked the thought away, not wanting to think that the one he loved was dead. "He's okay…" He whispered to himself. As if to correspond with the silent reassurance, Ellis stirred in his sleep. Nick softly smiled to himself as Ellis stretched in his sleep and went back to curling up into a ball.

The conman then walked silently over to the Mechanic and planted a kiss on his head. "Rest…the others will be here soon…" Ellis then concluded to open his eyes slowly, looking up at Nick. This was nothing like him. "N-Nick..?" He cooed in that innocent voice he used. Nick smiled, "You're awake!"

"Why did ya just kiss me..?" he slurred, blinking more and rubbing an eye. Nick's cheeks flushed and he rubbed Ellis's head, "Y-you were just thinking crazy. I wouldn't kiss my best bud, how awkward would that get!" Ellis smiled, closing his eyes, "I remembered what you said, Nick."

Nick's stomach felt like a ball of ice. "An' I didn't get to say 'I love you' before I passed out…" He mumbled shyly. Nick's eyes widened. They both stared at each other for the longest moment, where only the horrid storm outside could be heard wrecking against the old mobile home.

"E-Ellis…" Nick mumbled as the Mechanic struggled up onto his buttocks. He panted more from the pain, but straightened up and turned to him. "Thank you f-fer savin' my life Nick…" He looked shyly at the ground, blinking slowly.

Nick moved over to Ellis, his eyes wide and looking deep into Ellis's being. "Ellis…look at me…"

Ellis looked up at the Conman. He leaned down to the younger man and brushed his lips to his. The kiss got closer, and Nick wrapped his arms around Ellis's waist, closing his eyes. Ellis felt a huge wave of exhaustion hit him from that one kiss.

They pulled away, green eyes looking into blue swirls. "I love you too." Nick pulled in for another kiss and Ellis blushed, wrapping his legs around Nick's waist. The storm was tuned out from their ears as the kissing got more intense. _I'm so glad you're okay…_Nick thought as he kissed Ellis passionately.

"Fuck…Nick…" Ellis mumbled, "M-my chest hurts if I breathe too hard…" Nick pulled away from Ellis, his eyes swimming with lust and love. "You need to rest…" Ellis shook his head, tears ebbing at his eyes. "I don't want to rest!" Nick smiled softly, "Don't fight with me love…"

Ellis reached out and grabbed onto Nick's white sleeve, "If I have to rest, you're going with me..." Nick chuckled, blushing darkly, "But I have to watch in case any more zombies come!" Ellis made a pouted face, his eyes a swirling baby blue.

Nick couldn't fight the adorable gaze that is Ellis. _Fuck, Ellis, how you stole my heart so easily._ He then crawled up on the table, wrapping his arms around Ellis and protecting him from the frightening, howling wind. He stared into the darkness of the trailer, wandering what tomorrow would bring…


	3. Since the Day I met you

Nick woke up slowly, the sound of soft pattering rain hitting the roof of the trailer. He found Ellis's face nuzzled in his neck, and Nick felt a blush cover his cheeks. Ellis eye lids rippled, and Nick sensed he was dreaming. A soft whimper of fear or pain murmured from Ellis and Nick removed his hat and brushed his fingers through Ellis's damp hair.

_Must be a bad dream…_ Nick thought, feeling his muscle tighten and a tear slip through his closed lids. Nick wanted to hug him till he was one with him, but he couldn't get any closer than he was right now. Ellis's legs intertwined with his, and his face nestled in his neck and the feeling of his warm breath over his skin. The distant echo of a crying witch reached him, and he tensed up.

He hated witches for what they did to his Ellis. Before, he had felt sorry for the poor creatures, wandering in the rain, crying and sobbing as if they had lost something dear to them. Now, he felt a deep hatred. He wanted them all DEAD.

His muscled tensed, tightening his hold around the younger, sleeping man, which woke him from slumber. "Nick…? Are ya okay..?" Ellis mumbled, blinking slowly and looking up at him with tired eyes. Nick's heart melted at the site of Ellis looking so innocent and vulnerable.

"Yes, I'm fine…did you have a bad dream…?" Nick whispered, rubbing Ellis's damp cheek from the tears. "W-Witches…" He whispered. Anger shot through Nick like an adrenaline shot. The sobbing of the Witch got louder, she should be right outside the window now. The rain got stronger, and a distant lightning bolt cracked the sky with its bright light.

Nick then sat up and got his gun, "Wait here…I have to do something…" The Witch's crying was loud. He was about to get up when Ellis grabbing his coat, "Don't go out there, Nick. I'm too weak to help ya if ya get hurt…" His eyes were swimming with pain. If Nick were to go out there…and get hurt…then Ellis would be left in danger again…alone…without him. He put his gun down and got onto the table with Ellis again.

He knew how injured Ellis was in, and the bandages wouldn't be good for long, he knew. "Well…now that you're awake…" Nick whispered, and lifted Ellis's chin, kissing him. Ellis whimpered into the kiss, but this whimper was not of pain or fear….but of something different…

Nick grabbed onto the back of Ellis's head, making sure the kiss was closer, and he pulled away, sending butterfly kisses down Ellis's neck and collarbone. Ellis's cheeks were flushed a light pink, and he leaned his head back making it easier. "I came so close to losing you…" He murmured in between kisses. Ellis, as weak as he was, curled his fingers into Nick's white jacket.

"Nick…h-how long have ya loved me...?" Ellis murmured, his eyes trailing to Nick's. The conman met his gaze and kissed him again, his tongue trailing in and massaging his tongue with his own. "Since the day I met you…" He moaned softly, slipping his hand into Ellis's trousers and stroked the base of his member. Ellis moaned, closing his eyes tightly, and opened his mouth more, letting Nick more of an entrance to taste him.

Suddenly, the wind knocked against the trailer, making Ellis whimper, and freeze up. Nick then proceeded to stroke his manhood, whispering in his ear, "It's okay…it's just a storm…hush now…you're safe here…"

Ellis's breathing got heavier, and soft moans escaped his lips. Nick smiled softly, stroking a bit harder, and kissed Ellis's neck. "H-here…? N-Now Nick…?" He whispered, the stroking making Ellis practically lose himself. He felt Nick's tongue trail down his neck, "I love you…and I want to prove that to you…"

Ellis looked up at him, his cheeks red and sweat forming on his brow. Nick felt his trousers get tight himself. He stared into Ellis's big, green eyes, full of lust. "I love you…"


	4. Teasing

The excitement aroused from their bodies like a light aura as Nick unbuttoned the younger man's trousers and slid them down. He then proceeded to pull up Ellis's shirt and stare at his nice tanned body. "My god…" He whispered, "Such a beautiful stomach you have…" He regarded the bandaged scars along his stomach and chest and slid his hands past them to his nipples.

His fingers flicked one of them as he leaned down and licked the other. Ellis closed his eyes, letting out a sweet, heart melting moan. Nick closed his eyes, taking in the sweet noise and smiling at he felt Ellis's boxers bulge under him.

He removed his mouth from Ellis's erect nipple and moved to his mouth, giving him a soft kiss. The tightness in his own trousers started to hurt, and he had to get rid of the clothing that separated him from his love.

His pants were lost, and he slipped the remainder of Ellis's own pants off and onto the damp floor. His hands stroked along the hard bulge in the Mechanic's pants and Ellis moaned more, looking at Nick and gulping, "Ya tease too much…." He groaned between clenched teeth. Nick smiled, kissing Ellis on the nose. "I know…"

Nick unbuttoned his boxers and ever so slightly stroked the tip with his thumb. Ellis hitched in his breath. God this was amazing, and Ellis barely believed this was happening. He only had this in his dreams, but now that it was happening in real life…he could hardly hold on.

Nick couldn't help but watch in entertainment at Ellis's moans. "Ellis…" He whispered, halting his seductive stroking. Ellis opened an eye at Nick, his breathing heavy, "You're a virgin aren't you…" He smirked as he saw Ellis's eyes widen.

"What? Oh Hell naw! I've already d-done it before, I mean why ya think that?" Ellis said, blushing darkly. Nick cocked an eyebrow at him and a silence went between them where only the storm could be heard outside. Ellis looked away from him, "Okay…I'm a virgin'. I'm 23 an' a frickin' virgin…" Nick leaned up and kissed Ellis gently on the lips. "It's okay hun…" He then presumed to rubbing the tip of the mechanic's hard erection.

Ellis embarrassingly looked at Nick, holding in his moans as best he could. The conman then presumed to leaning down and licking the tip gently. "Oh god…N-Nick…don't stop…" Ellis whispered with so much lust it made Nick's heart skip a beat.

He put more of Ellis in his mouth and closed his eyes, softly sucking him. Ellis let his head lay back, his breaths coming out ragged. "I love you…Ellis…and I want to take you now…" Nick murmured in between sucks.

Ellis looked down at him, his eyes wide and his heart fluttering, "Y-Ya do?" Nick nodded, sliding up his body, rubbing his erection as he did that, up to the mechanic's face. "Yes…would you let me…?"

Ellis stared at him for a moment, the nervousness making him shiver. God he wanted him… "Yes."

The older man smiled sweetly, kissing him passionately on the lips and then moving down to the hick's trousers. "These must go…" He slipped them completely off of Ellis and Nick proceeded to take off his own.

Ellis had never seen another man naked. Correction. He had never seen Nick, the man he spent every day with, naked. "You look so perfect…" Nick mumbled, trailing his fingers along Ellis's bare legs.

Ellis giggled, "Th-that tickles, Nick. Stop!" He laughed more. Nick smiled and placed both hands on his erection. "Does this tickle?" Ellis's giggling halted and was replaced with a hitch of breath. "Oh god…"

He started to stroke, harder than before. "D-Don't ya fuckin' tease me, man!" Ellis moaned, sweat glistening on his brow. Nick smiled and continue to do so, ignoring Ellis's whining voice. "C-Come on…s-stop…" His voice faded off and he concluded to moaning.

"Don't fight me…be good now." Nick murmured, working more on his erection. Ellis moaned louder, his face becoming red. "D-damnit how did ya get so good?"

Nick halted from his work and eyes Ellis, "Practice…" Ellis's eyes widened and he stared at Nick's blushing face. "You tell Coach…I'll shit in your hat." Ellis bit his bottom lip and Nick resumed his work. Slowly, as Ellis felt climax reaching, he stopped and removed his hands from Ellis. The hick opened one eyes, making a pouted face. "Wh-what gives?"

"Whining are we?" Nick said, eyeing Ellis darkly. The mechanic got quiet and Nick, smoothly even for a conman, lifted Ellis's legs over his shoulders. Ellis's heart was racing. This was it…


	5. Losing Innocence

"Did you hear that…?" Rochelle asked, looking out the window of the Sugar Mill into the rain. Coach sat on the cement stairs, clutching his gun. Distant moans filled the air and Coach looked out. This storm was a long one. "Sounds like a witch." He grumbled, the cold making him shiver in his High school t-shirt.

It wasn't a witch.

The moans came from the trailer. God the feeling of Nick inside of him was so amazing…so right. Ellis tried to grab onto something, but there was only a table underneath him, so his nails dug into the wood and he held on as best he could.

Nick made sure to hit Ellis's prostate every thrust, which sent Ellis closer to the edge. Nick was panting hard, his face reddening with every hard thrust he made into him. This was almost surreal…almost like this was the best, vivid dream he's ever experience.

"E-Ellis…" Nick panted as he went. Ellis looked up at him, moaning almost louder than the storm outside. "I-If anything hurts…you tell me…okay?" Nick said, his eyes filled with seriousness. Ellis nodded, his cheeks red and his chest sweating horribly.

He almost wanted the pain…to be honest, pain and pleasure mixed sounded good right now. But Ellis knew, with the state he's in, to not even ask for more pain in the thrusting. Nick then moved his hands down and stroked his member as he thrusted. God…so amazing, Ellis never wanted this scene to end. He's glad he lost his virginity to him…only him.

Ellis felt the climax slowly reaching him and he opened one eye to Nick's beautiful, glistening with sweat body. "N-Nick…I'm gettin' close…" Ellis moaned, his nails making marks into the wood.

Nick nodded to his voice and thrusted in as deep as he could, digging his nails softly into the younger man's hips. "I l-love you Ellis…and when you r-reach your climax…s-scream my name…"

Ellis nodded as Nick tried to get Ellis closer to climax.

He hit it hard, almost sending Ellis into a spiraling scream. "N-N-NIIIIIIIIICK!" He screamed, overpowering the sound of the storm. Ellis's seed spurted into Nick's hand, making Nick reach his climax and spill his seed into Ellis. A few more thrusts and Nick pulled out of Ellis slowly and laying on him…panting hard.

"Oh…good god Nick…that was amazin'…" Ellis panted. Nick rolled over next to him, the damp cool air sending shivers down his spine. "It was fast…." He whispered, kissing Ellis deeply. Ellis blushes, getting defensive, "Do I need to remind you that I'm a virgin…?" Nick chuckled and kissed him more as the wind outside roared on…and on…too long.


	6. The Witch

The storm finally stopped. Ellis had fallen back asleep again, curling into Nick's body, but Nick couldn't sleep. He stared outside the window, watching the slowly increasing number of Infected stand outside the window. His eyes trailed to the witch, sitting on the ground and sobbing.

The chance he got…he was going to kill that thing. Slice its head clean off and watch its life drain from its glowing, evil eyes. He has never felt this much hate toward one thing, but now he wanted to rip it to shreds.

Ellis was clearly in deep slumber, so Nick sat up slowly, moving his white jacket to replace him and Ellis moved and hugged it instead. Nick got his blue shirt on and slipped his damp boxers and white pants on. His feet slipped into his black shoes and he grabbed the axe resting at the door.

Ellis didn't budge as he opened the trailer door to the raining world around him. The witch had her back towards him and he gripped the axe and closed the door. The click of the door shutting awoke Ellis from his slumber.

He opened his eyes slowly, seeing the top of Nick's head of hair outside the window. The witch's sobbing jolted Ellis out of his daze. "N-Nick? What in the hell!" He looked over at the lump that he was hugging. His jacket.

"That idiot!" Ellis hissed, panicking and slipping his jeans and yellow trucker t-shirt on. He snatched his cap, slammed it on his head, and grabbed the AK-47 resting on the table.

Nick neared the witch, his heart racing. "This is for ELLIS." He heard the door behind him open, and the witch turned her head around quickly, hissing. Its glowing eyes bored into Nick and fear made him freeze in his tracks.

The witch slid up onto its feet, a hiss emitting from her lungs. He felt the witch come at him at a flash, and he felt the rip of flesh.

He opened his eyes….to find Ellis looming over him, his eyes swimming with pain and sadness. Blood drizzled from his mouth, and his eyes filled with tears. "Wh-why did you….why…" Tears fell onto Nick's face. Nick's eyes were widened, and he couldn't speak.

A tear slipped down the conman's face. What had he done? Ellis's arms began to tremble and blood bled through the bandages on his chest and stomach. "I thought…I thought you would…let it go…" His arms then gave way and he fell on top of Nick.

Nick laid there in the water, staring up into the sky. Was he….d-dead? The older man couldn't think of the fact he probably was. After what seemed like hours, Coach and Rochelle's voice echoed from the pattering rain.

Their voices sounded like angels from above…please…don't let Ellis be dead.


	7. 3 Weeks later

It had been a couple weeks later since the incident, and Nick waited outside the hospital room, roses gathered in his hands and nervousness biting in his stomach. Would he hate him…? When the military found them and transferred Ellis to a hospital, Ellis didn't want to see Nick at all.

He then brought up the courage to open the door. The sight of Ellis's sleeping; peaceful body sent a pang of guilt through him. He moved slowly to Elis's side and rested the roses on the nightstand. His torso was wrapped up in bandages and he had an IV drip on his wrist.

Nick seated himself next to Ellis. All was quiet.

"Look….Ellis….I'm so _so _sorry about what I did…I thought…I thought I had lost you again…" He said softly. He had his back to the younger man, so he didn't see Ellis's eyes open softly. He stared at Nick's slumped shoulders and listened to Nick's thick, quavering voice.

"I know you probably…hate me…but I want you to know that I'm still deeply in love with you…and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" Nick murmured. Ellis watched him, his eyes widening. "Ya want to spend the rest of ya life with me…?" Ellis groaned.

Nick looked behind him, his eyes brightening up. "Ellis…" He turned around, his face looming over Ellis's. "Yes…I do…I'm so in love with you…It's insane…" Ellis looked up at the older man and smiled, leaning his head up and kissing him.

Nick pressed his head to Ellis's. "I'll visit you everyday…while you're here…make sure you're okay…" Ellis looked up at Nick, his innocent eyes swimming with love. "I must be honest with ya Nick…" He murmured.

Nick cocked an eyebrow, the urge to cry fading away. "I'm so glad…I lost my virginity to you…" Ellis lifted his arm that didn't have the IV on it and brought Nick's head close to his and kissed him deeply on the lips.

As they continued to kiss, the door to the hospital room opened and Nick heard a gasp behind him. They pulled away from kissing and Nick met the gaping faces of Coach and Rochelle. Rochelle felt the heat flush to her cheeks and she smiled a bit awkwardly. Coach's eyes stared deeply into Nick's own eyes.

"Did we intrude or something…?" Coach mumbled, seeming for that to be the only thing he could say. Rochelle stared at how Ellis had slipped his hand into Nick's and their fingers were locked.

"I think they know about us now." Ellis whispered, clearly loud enough for Coach and Rochelle to hear. Nick smiled uneasily and sat up, slipping his hand from Ellis's. "Guess so." Nick stood up, straightened his white jacket, ran his fingers through his black hair, and nodded to Coach and Rochelle.

He then made it to the door, turned around to Ellis and said, "I'll be back later."

A week later, Ellis was almost fully recovered and ready to go home. Well…he wished he could go home…but his town was full of mindless infected zombies…so he had no home now. Nick waited outside the hospital with his car and a bouquet of roses in his hands.

The minute they locked eyes, Nick made a quick jog toward him and Ellis leaped into a warm embrace. They kissed short yet passionately, and Ellis looked into his eyes with such warm love that Nick's heart melted.

"Are these fer me?" Ellis said shyly, smelling the roses. "Yea," Nick whispered, looking down at the younger man, "I thought they could go in our house…"

"Our house..?" Ellis trailed off, staring at the conman.

Nick smiled, "Yea…since you don't have a house anymore…I thought….maybe…" He was silenced with a soft kiss on the lips. He smiled within the kiss, taking it as a yes, and led him back to the car.

_I'm just so glad I met you._ Nick thought as he saw Ellis's excitement at the apartment Nick lived in. _I'm glad I fell in love with such a great…great person. _They entered the apartment with Ellis leaping on the leather couch and squeaking with glee.

"Look, Nick, A VIEW! Nick, this kitchen sure is AMAZIN'! NIIIICK!" Ellis said, looking through all of the cabinets.

It was like bringing home a new puppy… Nick smiled.

**As I finished up the story I leaned back on my bed, the crumpling of my pillows filling the air. Now that the typing was done, I was satisfied. My first Nellis fanfic was done, and I couldn't be happier with the reviews. **

**As I clicked submit to , I heard a knock on my door. Nick's blushing face peeked through the crack of the opened doorway. "WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU WRITE THIS?" Oh, he must have a account.**

**I laughed, "Oh come on man, and you know you love it!"**

**Ellis's distant voice echoed into my room, "I DO, TUH BE HONEST!" **

**I smiled.**


End file.
